peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 August 1991 (BFBS)
Show ; Name * John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station * BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-08-02 ; Comments * Start of show: "Rousing vulgarity, the Wing Commander said. Rousing vulgarity is what we got on John Peel's Music On BFBS." *Tracks marked § from Peel 189 (BFBS). Sessions * None Tracklisting *Gallon Drunk: The Last Gasp (Safty) (7") Clawfist *Popguns: Living In Sin (12" - XXX ep) Midnight Music :(JP: "My wife and I actually used to live in sin for a while, a little village outside Bury St Edmunds I used to say. How people laugh! Well they didn't actually, they just thought what a pillock, quite rightly so") *Infinity Project: Bubbles One (12" - The Infinity Project) Fabulous *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Nail In The Head (LP - Lovelyville) Matador *Snapper: Telepod Fly (LP - Shotgun Blossom) Avalanche :(JP: 'Very Marc Bolan that.') *Mudhoney: Pokin' Around (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop § :(Peel talks about coming back from his 10 day trip to Bulgaria, but gave away records from there to people who have interest in them, because many sounded hard rock or heavy metal) *Kanda Bongo Man: Mosali (LP - Zing-Zong) Hannibal *Gibson Bros: Old Devil (7" - My Huckleberry Friend) Giant Claw :(JP: "Well I apologise for the appearance of the word 'buttocks' in the course of that song, here at BFBS we try to avoid that sort of thing, in fact people working at the station are not allowed to have them") '' § *Smashing Pumpkins: Bury Me (LP - Gish) Caroline § :(Peel mentions that his favourite American based magazine gave Smashing Pumpkins a bad review)'' § *Supercat, Heavy D & Frankie Paul: Big And Broad (7") Wild Apache :(JP: 'And here's a new single from The Farm, probably be already in the charts by the time you hear this programme, but I might as play to you anyway') The song reached #31 in the UK Singles Chart § * Farm: Mind (12") Produce § :(JP: 'And a letter of complaint that I open while it was going on, it said simply less talk, more records, well perhaps they're right') *Tacey Robbins: My L.A. (v/a LP - Girls In The Garage Vol.6) Romulan § *Sweetest Ache: Sickening (7") Sarah § :(news) *Kitschfinger: It's Alright (v/a LP - City Space) Ata Tak * Iowa Beef Experience: Guilt And Revenge (7") Pigboy * Wedding Present: Mothers (12" - Lovenest) RCA * Ukrainians: Oi Divchino (12" - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl * Blapps Posse: Don't Hold Back! (12") Tribal Bass * Gumball: Pre (LP - Special Kiss) Paperhouse * Kenny And The Fiends: House On Haunted Hill (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy * Kanda Bongo Man: Monie (LP - Zing-Zong) Hannibal * Mudhoney: Don't Fade IV (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * Honeymoon Killers: Nothin' (7" - Kansas City Milkman / Nothin') Insipid Vinyl * Wedding Present: Dan Dare (12" - Lovenest) RCA *Pinchers: Enemies (7") Digital-B *FSK: The Wall (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *Gabriel Omolo & His Apollo Komesha "71": Keep Change No 3 (7" - Ukumbusho / Keep Change No 3) Apollo File ; Name *a) BFBS 020891.mp3 *b) Peel 189 (BFBS) ; Length *a) 01:57:54 *b) 00:47:22 (start to 00:24:54) ; Other *a) Many thanks to Max_dat. *b) Many thanks to Dirk. ; Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:BFBS Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes